Il calderone della mente
by Ida59
Summary: È nella mente che accade, eppure è reale. E' il seguito di "Comprensione"


Il calderone della mente

 **Titolo** : Il calderone della mente

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 11- 20 gennaio 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** introspettivo, romantico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/Lily (o forse no…)

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** È nella mente che accade, eppure è reale. E' il seguito di "Comprensione"

 **Parole/pagine** : 545/2.

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

Il calderone della mente

Anche se le parole ancora non riuscivano a uscire dalla sua gola lacerata, era facile parlare con Elyn: bastava che Severus spingesse i pensieri in superficie, nella mente, e la Guaritrice del San Mungo sapeva coglierne anche la più piccola sfumatura. Era grazie a questa sua innata capacità di Legilimante che Elyn era riuscita a scoprire ogni cosa del suo passato comprendendo fino nel profondo ogni sua sensazione ed emozione.

La ricercatrice aveva creato una pozione per far finalmente cicatrizzare la ferita che lo stava lentamente uccidendo, giorno per giorno, rubandogli preziose stille di sangue ed energia magica; Severus si fece spiegare tutto con cura: la formula, gli ingredienti, le quantità precise, l'ordine di immissione e tutta la lunga e delicata procedura di distillazione.

Poi, come sempre faceva per consolidata abitudine, automaticamente rielaborò tutte le informazioni infilandole nel calderone della propria mente, con precisione, con cura millimetrica e con passione: con totale ed asettica concentrazione analizzò ogni singolo ingrediente, lo misurò e lo soppesò con la sua esperienza; valutò le interazioni magiche tra i componenti e studiò le migliori combinazioni possibili analizzando anche la sostituzione di alcuni ingredienti; vagliò ogni minimo passo del processo di miscelazione, ogni giro del mestolo, i tempi, l'energia, la delicatezza del movimento del polso, le ripetizioni, la forza ed il calore delle fiamme.

Poco per volta, nella sua mente la pozione virò su nuove tonalità di colore, assunse una diversa densità, l'odore si modificò e nacque qualcosa di nuovo, di diverso, di più efficace.

Elyn non dovette far altro che affacciarsi in quello straordinario calderone mentale e prendere nota di tutto, con altrettanta meticolosa cura.

Un entusiastico stupore si diffuse sul suo viso, mano a mano che la distillazione evocata dalla mente del mago procedeva verso una diversa e più vantaggiosa conclusione:

\- Entrare nella tua mente è come accedere a una biblioteca esclusiva, specializzata in filtri, distillati e pozioni! – esclamò eccitata, il viso soffuso di rossore per l'emozione della scoperta. – È come addentrarmi in un laboratorio fornito d'ogni più raro ingrediente, ogni preziosa boccettina corredata di una pergamena di istruzioni vergate con rigorosa precisione!

Avrebbe voluto battere le mani, come una bambina, e saltellare per la felicità; sì, ne era certa: la nuova formulazione del complesso filtro avrebbe funzionato e la vita di Severus era finalmente salva!

Cercò di controllarsi, di trattenersi ancora, ma non ci riuscì:

\- La tua conoscenza dell'arte delle pozioni è veramente incredibile, Severus!

Il mago la fissò, un poco imbarazzato dal caloroso complimento, gli occhi neri spalancati, divertito e stupito dalla gioiosa reazione della Guaritrice, incapace di trattenere un lieve sorriso appena accennato che morbidamente gli dischiuse le labbra sottili.

Elyn ricambiò lo sguardo, la felicità che dagli occhi si diffondeva nel volto incorniciato dai lunghi capelli castano chiaro, fino a raggiungere le labbra che dolcemente si aprirono in un radioso sorriso:

\- Non ho mai assistito a una cosa del genere: la pozione che hai virtualmente distillato nel calderone della tua mente…

Per un istante sembrò che l'emozione le rubasse le parole; Elyn annaspò, cercò il respiro che le sfuggiva, e le parole adatte ad esprimere la sua incontenibile felicità.

Fu solo un sussurro indistinto, che progressivamente diventava muto, ma Severus glielo lesse chiaro sulle labbra sorridenti:

\- … ti salverà la vita, _amore mio!_

3


End file.
